Last Resort
by The cry of a Griffin
Summary: Feelings series....Based on Last Resort by Papa Roach. Hermione tried to deal with life the hard way...now it's time for the easy way out....


**Last Resort**

**Author's note -- **

**"Feelings" Series...Hermione's turn...Read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER -- Not mine, "Last Resort" is Papa Roach's song...Hermione belongs to J.K.**

Hermione sat on her bed, eyes closed, silently preapring for what she was about to do.

She was going to commit suicide.

But, you all must think, surely not Hermione Granger. Know it all, top of her class, friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She woudn't kill herself...would she?

But, she had come to the end of her rope. She couldn't go on like this any longer. The perfect, false cheeriness, the lies, the pain...it all had to end.

She had her Papa Roach cd in her charmed cd player, playing on song in particular over and over again.

_**Cut my life into pieces **_

_**This is my last resort **_

_**Suffocation **_

_**No breathing **_

_**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding **_

_**This is my last resort **_

She took out her quill and some parchment, and began to write her suicide note.

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I, Hermione Jane Athena Granger, have commited suicide. Hard to believe huh? Well, it shouldn't be too surprising, as far as I can tell. You may be wondering why I have done this...and here is why._

_I cannot be perfect, as much as everyone thinks I am..._

_I love someone who could never love me back, he is unattainable._

_I have lost my family, and have nowhere to go when this school year is over..._

_I have some of the worst addictions that anyone could have...sex, booze, and cutting._

_I am not good enough for anyone to love, no one would ever want me._

_I am just a burden to all those around me._

_All I am to my friends is a homework machine, to be used to get all the answers so they don't have to work._

_I have lost my touch in class, as you can tell...I have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, My mother was killed just three days ago by Death Eaters, I sneak off and have sex with three different guys each night, hoping that maybe that will fill this viod in my heart...Or maybe that the booze and cutting will fill this hole._

_I haven't had a single boyfriend my whole life, I have no true friends, they just use me for answers and for help when they need it, not when I need it..._

_Well, since yuo have wasted about three minutes of your time on reading this pathetic note, I guess you should inform the headmaster, and get me in the ground before I cause even more of a ruckus._

_Hermione Jane Athena Granger_

Draco Malfoy walked into the Heads commonroom, swearing about Hermione's loud music playing. he had one hell of a headache from all the Gryffindorks asking what he had done with Hermione, as she had not shown up to her last classes of the day, or to dinner.

As he got close to her door, he heard the music playing, and then he heard a loud _thud!_ of something hitting the floor. Curious...he called out to Hermione softly...

"Granger? Are you there...? Er, your friends missed you at dinner...are you ok?" Draco called out softly...

Upon hearing no further noises, and no reduction in the noise leverl, Draco decided to just walk in the room and see what was going on. What he saw next was not something he would ever forget in his life...ever.

Hermione Jane Athena Granger was lying in a pool of blood, on the floor, coming from her wrists...

Draco rushed over to her side...

"Hermione! Oh Merlin! Please no, Dear God, Don't be dead...Don't be dead, don't be dead..." Draco repeated over and over again as he checked for a pulse...He found one...albeit a shallow pulse. He grabbed her and cradled her in his arms...and as he made to elave for the hospital wing, a note fluttered out of her hand.

He read it...and rushed straight to the Hospital wing.

A few days later...

Hermione had woken up from her coma, and loked around to see a very strange sight indeed.

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and just about the rest of the Gryffindor 6th and 7th years were sound asleep on the floor around her bed...and even a few Slytherins were scattered about...Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle...Cho Chang was there, as was a few other Ravenclaws, Luna, And even some of the Hufflepuffs were in the mix. She saw Draco begin to stir, and she sat and watched him get up...

He walked straight to her side, and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, you have got to wake up, Love...All of your friends are waiting for you...even some of your enemies are waiting for you...they want to make amends, for treating you so horribly that you would commit...that you would do what you did..."

Hermione allowed one small tear to leak out of her closed eyes, and Draco wiped it away without thinking...and then it hit him...

"Hermione? Are you awake?"

She opened her eyes slowly, looking deep into silver eyes...Draco jumped...and then yelled loudly...

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

At those words...the whole wing jumped up...Harry and Ron were at her side...hugging her, scolding her, and reasurring her that she was loved...Pansy, Blaise, and the other Slytherins came up and apoligized profusley for treating her so badly, they felt as if the had too, helped drive her to her suicide attempt. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had told her how much they appreciated her, and how much they looked up to her for so many things. In the end...only Draco was left...standing sheepishly by her bed.

"Draco." Hermione breathed...not wanting to believe that he was truly there.

Draco sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to hit her wrists...and began to talk.

"Gran- Hermione. Er, Well, I, I read your note...I was the one who found you."

Hermione's eyes grew wide...Why did he have to be the one to find her?

"Er, yes, well, I, uh...I just wanted to tell you that I, well, I love you too."

Hermione's eyes were as wide as they could go...and man, was she surprised to hear those words...

And on he went.

"I have loved you ever since I first saw you 7 years ago on the train. Once I found out I couldn't be with you..for reasons you know...I grew angry, and wanted to be sure that no one got you..and well, Harry and Ron took care of that...I know that you probably don't believe me but, I really do love you...'Mione, I reallly do. Me, Harry and Ron are actually friends now...becuase of this. We realized after they read the bote that, it wasn't to be blamed on one person...we all shared the blame, and well, it made us realize how stupid our rivalry was."

Hermione sat up, and whispered to Draco...(she can only whisper...she's been out for like 4 days...)

"I have loved you since the first day of school, I knew that you weren't making fun of me on your own accord...I am so glad that you found me...I didn't truly want to die, that was why you found me. I am happy that you, Harry and Ronald have put aside your differences, if there are any between ya'll, to become friends, I just hate that it took me almost killing myself dying to do so...I'm glad that my near death has caused so many things to be cleared up and put aside..."

And with that, she leaned in and softly kissed Draco, relishing the feel of his lips on hers.

He was her last resort...not death.


End file.
